(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for informing fuel efficient driving, and more particularly, to a method and a system for informing fuel efficient driving which analyze a driving propensity of a driver and display a fuel efficiency analysis result.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Drivers today are interested in fuel efficiency due to the rapid increase in oil prices. As the interest in the fuel efficiency increases, various technologies for improving the fuel efficiency are being developed. For example, an idle stop and go (ISG) device which stops an engine when a vehicle stops and starts the engine when the vehicle begins to run has been developed. However, even though a technology of improving fuel efficiency is applied to a vehicle, an effect of improving fuel efficiency may not be sufficient when a significant between a driving propensity of the driver and fuel efficient driving exists.
In general, drivers tend to have different driving propensities. Therefore, even though the vehicle types may be the same, fuel efficiency of the vehicles may be differ based on the driving propensity of the driver. For example, when a driver frequently performs rapid acceleration and rapid deceleration, fuel consumption increases. In addition, since the driving propensity of the driver is not always uniform, but may be based on changes such as the mood of the driver, sudden changes in the driving intention, or a road condition, fuel efficiency also changes. Therefore, it may be difficult to modify the driving propensity of the driver to improve the fuel efficiency by simply informing the driver of the present fuel efficiency.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.